Correspondências de Amor
by Mila B
Summary: Continuação de "Descobrindo o amor por Cartas". Lily e Teddy começaram um relacionamento. Como será a dinâmica do casal, e como os outros irão reagir a esse namoro? Escrita em parceria com a maryannharvelle.


**Correspondências de Amor **

Querido Teddy Bear,

Estou com saudades. Como assim eu volto para Londres e você inventa uma missão com papai? Isso realmente não é justo, ainda mais quando não contamos para todo mundo que estamos juntos. Acho que todos entenderão _relativamente bem. Veja, ao menos Rose e Albus já estão do nosso lado. Não é animador?_

Ah, tenho uma ótima notícia também. Consegui emprego no St. Mungus! É incrível eles terem me aceitado tão rápido. Acho que eles estavam com falta de pessoal, várias pessoas novas foram contratadas.

Entre elas, meu antigo colega... O Pierre! O mundo não é um pequeno pomo de ouro, Teddy Bear? Hehehe. *frase riscada* Espero que não se importe, não queria que soubesse isso por outra pessoa. Mas não há mais nada entre eu e ele, okay? Somos apenas colegas de trabalho.

Louca para estar nos seus braços novamente,

Lily Luna.

* * *

><p>Querida Lily,<p>

Eu simplesmente não agüento mais de saudades de você. Sei que fazem apenas alguns dias que não nos vemos, mas você sabe o quanto cada segundo longe de você dói em mim.

E eu não inventei uma missão com o seu pai, foi ele quem me arrastou a força para cá. Brincadeira, mas eu tive mesmo que vir. Nem me lembre que ainda não contamos sobre isso para a família... Eles ainda querem acabar comigo pela história da Victoire, você sabe disso. Nem imagino como vai ser. Seria mais animador se um deles conseguisse conter James quando anunciarmos isso, ele com certeza vai tentar pular e me esganar.

Ah, você está brincando! Sério, Lily? Estou extremamente feliz por você, meu amor. Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo para você. Como assim _ele está trabalhando com você? Aposto que ele armou tudo isso. Hunf._

Não pergunte se eu me importo, você sabe que eu me importo _sim_. Você pode pensar assim, porque você é pura e ingênua, mas esse francesinho maquiavélico... Nem me faça dizer.

Louco para _te_ ter nos meus braços novamente,

Seu Teddy Bear.

* * *

><p>Teddy,<p>

Oh, Teddy, assim você acaba comigo. Por que você insiste em me fazer suspirar feito uma boba e sorrir para o nada com essas cartas, hein? Está acabando com a minha dignidade, Teddy Bear!

Não acho que o James pularia em você, Teddy. Talvez lançar-lhe alguma azaração, como furúnculos ou coceiras na pele. Ele é bem criativo, como você bem sabe. Mas tenho certeza que o resto da família vai adorar! Quase certeza. Ok, ok, nenhuma certeza.

Já mandei uma carta para papai, e ele diz que vocês voltarão no próximo fim de semana, certo? Acho que poderemos contar no almoço de domingo! Estou tão ansiosa, Teddy. Não vejo a hora de poder beijá-lo na frente de todo mundo sem ficar me preocupando com meus irmãos e primos!

Ah, não seja bobo, Teddy, é claro que ele não armou nada disso, apenas aconteceu. Ele já pensava em vir morar na Inglaterra antes. E ele é sempre muito respeitoso. Eu ingênua, Teddy? E pura? Como você é exagerado, até parece que se esqueceu das nossas noites pós ano novo...

Torcendo para que volte inteiro para mim,

Lily Luna.

* * *

><p><em>Minha<em> querida Lily,

Eu não quero acabar com você, jamais. Mas a título de curiosidade, você estava perto do Pierre quando suspirou pela minha carta? Espero que sim. Desse jeito ele ia ver a quem seus suspiros são destinados agora, hunf.

Você tem razão, Lily. Talvez até uma maldição imperdoável, não duvido de nada vindo do James desde que ele tacou fogo no meu sofá porque eu comi o último pedaço do bolo que a sua mãe fez. E olha, aquele sofá foi caro. E sabe, meu amor, essa é a hora em que você deveria estar me dando palavras de apoio, e não me deixando ainda mais nervoso. Mas é só um comentário.

Voltaremos no próximo fim de semana? Maravilha. Sabe, eu quero mesmo o meu apartamento de volta. Missões não são nada confortáveis, não dá nem pra dormir direito. Ok, talvez dê. Mas você sabe o quanto eu gosto de dormir, nunca é o suficiente. Contar no almoço de domingo? Já? Mas você vai lá em casa no sábado, certo? Tenho certeza que vai querer passar um tempo com o seu namorado antes da morte dele, provocada por ruivos em fúria.

Claro que ele pensava em morar na Inglaterra. Pensava nisso durante os sonhos molhados dele com a MINHA namorada. Respeitoso? Ele vai ser extremamente respeitoso com o meu punho quando eu ficar sabendo de alguma gracinha dele com você. E sim, eu sei que esse francesinho é mais forte que dois Teddy's juntos, não precisa me lembrar.

Ok, talvez eu tenha me equivocado na escolha de palavras. E não ouse me lembrar dessas noites pós ano novo quando eu não posso tê-las de volta agora mesmo, Lily Luna. Isso é tortura, está bem?

Pensando sempre em você,

Seu Teddy.

* * *

><p>Querido e ciumentinho Teddy Bear,<p>

Quando eu suspirei, não estava perto de Pierre, mas quando eu ri ao ler a parte dos '_sonhos molhados', sim. Ele me olhou desconfiado, Teddy, e eu não conseguia parar de rir. Na verdade, eu tive uma crise de risos na cafeteria do hospital. Ah, Teddy, claro que ele sabe que todos os meus suspiros são dedicados a você. E sabe o que papai me contou? Que a aurora McLaggen está nessa missão também! Mas eu não vou comentar sobre isso. Não vou comentar sobre como você sempre reclamava do quanto ela dava em cima de você. Não, eu nem ao menos estou pensando nisso._

Ah, e pode deixar James comigo. Ninguém lança uma imperdoável no _meu namorado além de mim – brincadeirinha! – e sai impune! Ele vai ter que passar por mim primeiro! E espero que você esteja fazendo sua parte, amolecendo papai, aí? Mamãe já sabe que eu estou em meio a um romance secreto. Hihi! Acho que ela vai adorar tê-lo como genro. Quem não adoraria, não? Ela sempre falava quando eu era pequena que eu deveria arrumar um namorado educado e querido como você. Viu? Eu posso ser um poço de apoio também._

Acho que receberá essa carta um dia antes de voltar. Eu vou ir ao seu apartamento sábado. Preciso reviver aquelas noites, Teddy Bear, acho que vou usar minha lingerie preta que você tanto gosta – sinta-se torturado, amor. ;)

Ah, preciso ir. Um paciente em estado crítico acabou de dar entrada.

Louca por você,

Lily Luna.

* * *

><p>Teddy tentava preparar o jantar, sem muito sucesso – ele já se perguntava por que não havia comprado a comida pronta –, quando ouviu um barulho na sala seguido de sons de tosses. Lily tinha o mesmo problema que o pai em viajar por lareiras: engolia um pouco de fuligem e quase caía no chão quando chegava ao seu destino.<p>

Chegou à sala no exato instante em que ela lançava um feitiço de limpeza nas vestes sujas e arrumava os cabelos. Apoiou-se na batente da porta e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando-a. Merlin, era ela linda. Mesmo desarrumada com o nariz sujo de fuligem. Mesmo quando acordava de manhã ao seu lado com os cabelos embaraçados e os olhos inchados de sono. E mais ainda quando o olhava e sorria como fazia agora.

"Teddy!" Lily correu e pulou nos braços de Teddy, quase o derrubando. Ele a segurou no colo e ela se inclinou para beijá-lo nos lábios.

Teddy nunca cansava de sentir aqueles lábios doces e macios, e ela não parecia se importar com isso.

"Senti sua falta." Ela admitiu, sorrindo carinhosa, antes de erguer o rosto e fazer uma careta. "Esse cheiro vem da cozinha?"

"Eu também senti-" Teddy se interrompeu com a fala dela e então sentiu um cheiro de queimado. "O jantar!" Ele a colocou no chão e correu de volta para a cozinha, ao som das risadas de Lily.

"Foi um péssimo jantar." Disse Teddy, mais tarde, com Lily em seus braços, ambos deitados na cama, bebendo Firewhisky e conversando.

"Não foi tão ruim assim." Falou Lily, sorrindo e se aconchegando mais nos braços do namorado. "Só estava mais... torradinho."

Teddy riu e colocou a taça sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, fazendo o mesmo com a de Lily.

"Isso foi um eufemismo dos grandes. Não conseguimos comer nem um quarto da comida." Falou, passando um braço pela cintura fina de Lily, trazendo-a para perto. Ela espalmou as mãos no tórax de Teddy, começando uma carícia mais provocante, enquanto abria os botões da camisa dele.

"Não vim aqui pela comida." Ela falou, com um tom levemente malicioso, olhando-o nos olhos com um sorriso travesso.

"Você está com aquela lingerie preta?" Perguntou Teddy, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, um joelho em cada lado de seu corpo.

"Por que você mesmo não confere?" Ela sugeriu, fazendo Teddy sorrir, puxando-a para um beijo, enquanto deixava as mãos passearem pelo corpo dela.

"Eu te amo." Murmurou, contra os lábios doces, as mãos nas coxas da ruiva. Lily passou os dedos pelos cabelos azul-turquesa que tanto gostava, sentindo-se a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

"Eu também te amo, Teddy Bear." Falou, e ele inverteu as posições, beijando-a com mais intensidade à medida que as mãos puxavam, tocavam e retiravam as roupas um do outro.

Teddy queria mesmo aproveitar a noite antes de ser trucidado no dia seguinte pelos tais "ruivos em fúria".

* * *

><p>Caro você-está-na-minha-lista-negra Teddy,<p>

NEM OUSE PENSAR QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM! VOCÊ NÃO TERÁ LILY PARA TE DEFENDER E PROTEGER DAS MINHAS AZARAÇÕES EM TODOS OS MOMENTOS!

Como você foi capaz, Teddy? Com a minha irmãzinha! Minha irmãzinha, seu pervertido! Ela é dez anos mais nova que você! Ela brincava de bonecas, enquanto você já usava revistas indecentes trancado no banheiro!

E se você magoá-la, Teddy... Ah, você sentirá todo o poder de James Sirius Potter! E isso não é uma brincadeira!

Esperando que você seja tão pateticamente fraco quanto aparenta,

James Irado Potter

* * *

><p>Meu querido e quase irmão James,<p>

Não é nada justo que você continue agindo assim! Eu não estou forçando a Lily a ficar comigo e você sabe muitíssimo bem disso.

E não estou fazendo nada demais... eu sei que ela é sua irmãzinha e eu não sou nenhum tipo de pervertido. Aliás, o único pervertido aqui é você e... *risca*

O problema é que ela não brinca mais de bonecas, James. Eu a amo. A amo como eu nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida. Ela entende isso, e (quase) todos são capazes de entender também. Você podia fazer um esforço. Eu gosto muito de você, Jay, vamos parar com essa briga imbecil.

Esperando sinceramente que você pare com isso,

Teddy-não-me-mate-Lupin

* * *

><p>Minha Lily,<p>

Por favor, fale com James o mais rápido possível. Como eu temia, ele não demorou nem um dia a mais para mandar uma carta me ameaçando. Você sabe que ele me dá medo _mesmo_.

Que tal outro fim de semana em casa? Mas é claro que vamos nos ver antes. Já sinto sua falta, sabia? E como vai aí no St. Mungus? Espero que tudo bem.

Espero também que aquele francês esteja bem longe de você.

Seu pai estava normal hoje no trabalho, isso é muito bom. Quer dizer, acho que se ele estivesse realmente bravo iria... Sei lá, me colocar de secretário do Malfoy. E isso, minha cara, seria terrível.

Esperando que o James não me mate antes de você receber essa carta,

Seu Teddy.

* * *

><p>Lily Luna,<p>

Eu nunca tive nada contra você, e você sabe disso. Nunca fomos primas muito ligadas, mas sempre que nos encontrávamos nos dávamos perfeitamente bem. No entanto, acho que dessa vez você passou de qualquer limite aceitável. E nem ao menos pôde falar isso pra mim antes de apenas anunciar no almoço de domingo para todo mundo. Imagino que vocês estão juntos desde quando ele era MEU noivo. Sempre desconfiei da quantidade de cartas que Teodore mandava pra você, mas nunca quis bancar a obsessiva.

Suponho que você não faça idéia do que você fez. Ou talvez faça e só não ligue. Sendo a filha mais nova do "grande Harry Potter" imagino que nunca colocaram limites em você. Mas acho que até mesmo alguém como você deveria saber a dor que eu senti ao ser abandonada dias antes do meu casamento. O casamento com o homem que eu sempre amei (e pensava me amar), que eu conheço desde antes de você nascer, a quem eu sempre dei tudo de mim para ser uma mulher perfeita. Gostaria que, por um segundo, você pudesse sentir toda a dor que eu senti no último mês. Você não tem a mínima noção.

Apenas não é justo quando você perde tudo de uma hora para a outra. O amor da sua vida, sua perspectiva para o futuro, com filhos de cabelos coloridos talvez.

Sinceramente,

Victoire Weasley.

* * *

><p>Teddy Bear,<p>

Eu NÃO acredito que James ainda teve a CARA DE PAU de te ameaçar. Ah, mas se eu o pego! Vou mandar agora mesmo uma carta para ele. Eu não posso acreditar! Eu já tenho vinte anos, e ele insistindo em me tratar como uma bonequinha de porcelana!

Como você pode ter medo dele, Teddy Bear? Ele é como uma criança travessa crescida. Okay, talvez crescida demais com os músculos que ele adquiriu depois que virou jogador profissional de Quadribol...

Oh, sim, amor, eu preciso de outro fim de semana _para hoje! Ainda não consigo tirar nossa noite de sábado da cabeça._

Pierre, eu e mais dois medibruxos estamos em meio a um projeto de pesquisa sobre as novas doenças de dragão que estão se espalhando nesse inverno. Acho que é porque estudamos juntos antes, mas já fizemos vários progressos. O grupo interage tão bem, acho que conseguiremos encontrar a cura para todas as doenças ainda!

Fico feliz que não tenha sido colocado de funcionário de Malfoy. Ouvi dizer que ele e mamãe tiveram algum tipo de rolo em Hogwarts, antes que ela e papai começassem a namorar a sério. Dá para acreditar?

Eu não queria comentar, mas Victoire também me mandou uma carta nada agradável, senti-me péssima depois de lê-la. Ela está achando que tínhamos algo enquanto você ainda era noivo, Teddy. Eu não posso culpá-la, eu o amo desde... sempre! Só não havia percebido isso antes. De qualquer modo, é melhor não entrar em detalhes. Por mais que as unhas dela sejam grandes, sinto que não estou – _ainda – correndo risco de vida._

Torcendo para que ainda esteja vivo,

Sua Lily.

* * *

><p>James Potter,<p>

Irmãozinho querido, EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ AMEAÇE TEDDY DE NOVO!

James, por Merlin, eu já tenho vinte anos! Sou uma mulher adulta, e sei o que eu quero para mim. Teddy não é nenhum pervertido, como você insiste em dizer. Não é como se eu fosse uma criança e ele um velho tarado.

Eu entendo que seja estranho que Teddy, que sempre foi como um irmão mais velho para você, esteja namorando a irmãzinha que você costumava carregar no colo – por mais que reclamasse disso – de um lado para o outro.

Mas nós já somos todos maduros, por mais que você insista em provar o contrário muitas vezes... Mas você vai se acostumar, ok? Simplesmente aconteceu... não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos.

Entenda o meu lado, irmãozinho, você quer me ver feliz, não quer?

Esperando que você leve tudo numa boa, como sempre faz,

Lily Luna.

* * *

><p>Querida prima,<p>

Eu também nunca tive nada contra você, e eu lhe garanto, que NUNCA antes eu e Teddy tivemos algo além de amizade. Eu e Teddy jamais a trairíamos desse jeito. Você tem razão, deveríamos ter falado primeiro com você, para só então contar para toda a família.

Por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que nada disso foi planejado! Eu sinto por ser, de certa forma, a culpada pelo seu sofrimento. Realmente, eu não imagino o que você sofreu.

Eu desejo, de todo o coração, que você encontre um novo amor para ajudá-la a criar novos sonhos, novas perspectivas.

É sério, Vic, não quero que um clima chato se instale entre nós. Sei que está magoada, mas espero que algum dia possa deixar isso para trás e aceitar o meu relacionamento com o Teddy.

Com carinho,

Lily Luna.

* * *

><p>Querida Lily,<p>

Felizmente cá estou, vivo. _Ainda. De qualquer forma, imagino que a sua carta deve ter pelo menos o feito pensar, porque ele ainda não veio atrás de mim para me bater ou qualquer outra coisa pior. E devo admitir que pra mim, você sempre vai ser uma bonequinha de porcelana :)_

Como eu posso ter medo dele? O seu irmão é um brutamontes, Lily! Ok, eu exagerei um pouco. Ou muito, mas tanto faz. A questão é que ele pode facilmente acabar comigo. Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, e o pior: ele sabe disso. Então é melhor não fazer piadinha com essa situação.

O grupo interage bem, não é? Imagino que o francesinho não faça nada a não ser olhar para você todo o tempo imaginando maneiras de ter você de volta. O que não vai acontecer de jeito nenhum.

Ah, essa história chegou até você então? Al te contou, não foi? Ah, isso é realmente velho. Imagino que seja mentira, quer dizer, Ginny e Malfoy? Naah. Pra falar a verdade, eu espero que seja mentira. Eu começo a formar a imagem na minha cabeça e sai uma cena bizarra, sério.

Victoire te mandou uma carta? Oh, Lily. Eu sinto muito por isso, de verdade. Imagino que ela ainda esteja triste com o que aconteceu, e infelizmente não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso. Imagino que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela vá encontrar alguém que a ame de verdade.

Agradecendo por ter me salvado do seu irmão e morrendo de vontade de ficar com você de novo,

Seu Teddy.

* * *

><p>Querido e delicioso Teddy Bear,<p>

Oh, acho que sim. James é cabeça-dura, ele só precisa de mais tempo para 'absorver' as notícias mais chocantes do que o resto da família. Own, Teddy, e você sempre será meu ursão, que eu uso como travesseiro de noite.

Ai, Teddy, só você mesmo, huahuahua! James pode ser grande, mas não é dois, e aposto como em um duelo de varinhas você acaba com ele! Mas não vai chegar a tanto, logo já está tudo bem entre vocês dois.

É? Ele planejando como me ter de volta? E quanto a McLaggen? Aposto também que ela vive arquitetando mil maneiras de lhe seduzir. Huunf. Mas você sabe que eu apenas falo sobre Pierre para que não fique sabendo de nada pelos outros e achando que eu estou lhe escondendo alguma coisa, porque, afinal, não há nada para esconder. ;)

Ah, nem me fale! Imagine! Uma Weasley e um Malfoy? Ainda mais na época em que essas histórias sobre puros sangues, traidores de sangue, os dois lados da guerra, tinham força total! Deve ser mesmo mentira. Perguntei para mamãe e ela desconversou, mas, é, é estranho demais.

Ela mandou, mas Vic está apenas magoada, eu entendo o lado dela. Mas vai ficar tudo bem, ela é como Jay, só precisa de um tempo. Logo estaremos todos almoçando lindos e felizes na Toca novamente.

Louca por uns amassos,

Lily Luna.

Ps.: O que acha de almoçarmos juntos amanhã naquele restaurante bruxo que fomos no seu aniversário de vinte anos? Merlin, eu tinha apenas dez anos na época. Dragão Oriental o nome, certo?

* * *

><p>Querida e maravilhosa Lily,<p>

As coisas estão normais com o seu pai, sabe. Ele até riu de uma piada idiota que eu contei da última vez que pegamos o elevador juntos, e isso é uma boa coisa. Sim, você sempre vai poder me usar como travesseiro à noite, e como outras coisas, se quiser.

É, eu também acho que não vai chegar a tanto. Ele provavelmente vai me pegar desarmado e simplesmente fazer picadinho de mim da maneira trouxa, de modo que eu nem vou ter a chance de ter um duelo de varinhas com ele, mas tudo bem.

Saiba que eu vejo a McLaggen uma vez por semana se muito, Lily Luna, diferentemente de você que está com esse francesinho todo maldito dia, hunf. Só o pensamento já me deixa irritado. Mas não fique chateada, meu amor. Eu confio em você. É só naquele francês que eu não confio.

Se Harry perguntar eu direi que não sei de nada, mas mesmo achando essa história estranha, acho que pode até ter acontecido. Mas suponho que nós nunca vamos saber, não é? Talvez se Luna se empolgar no Firewhisky durante algum jantar, ela pode falar alguma coisa sobre o assunto... hahaha.

Sim, eu realmente espero que tudo volte ao normal em breve. Me sentiria extremamente mal caso Victoire nunca me perdoasse, você sabe. Acho que ninguém teve culpa a respeito disso tudo.

Querendo você aqui e agora,

Seu Teddy.

PS: Acho ótimo, Lily. A que horas você pode sair para almoçar mesmo? Estava pensando em ir até o hospital para que possamos ir juntos. O que acha? (ah, você era uma pirralinha inquieta quando tinha dez anos; eu lembro bem de como você escapou para a cozinha do restaurante e deixou todo mundo preocupado com o seu sumiço).

* * *

><p>Lily terminou de ler a carta de Teddy e sorriu. Estava no intervalo de trabalho no St. Mungus, tomando um café na cantina do hospital; adorava aquele momento calmo do dia, em que apenas tomava seu café e lia as cartas do namorado.<p>

Mas sua paz foi interrompida quando James entrou na cantina, caminhando até ela com um olhar decidido.

"Você o ama de verdade?" Ele perguntou de supetão ao parar de frente à mesa em que a ruiva estava sentada. Lily piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

"Sim, Jay, eu o amo de verdade." Falou, e James sentou-se na cadeira de frente à ruiva, suspirando e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

"Verdade verdadeira?" Ele insistiu, fazendo Lily rir e revirar os olhos.

"Verdade verdadeiríssima, Jay." Falou, olhando com carinho para o irmão. Às vezes – _muitas vezes – todo o protecionismo e ciúmes do irmão mais velho poderiam ser cansativos e inconvenientes, mas Lily secretamente gostava do quanto o irmão se preocupava e se importava com ela._

"Okay, então. Acho que apenas me resta... aceitar toda essa situação." Ele deu de ombros e fez um gesto para o atendente no balcão de que queria um café.

"Jay, eles não servem à mesa, você tem que ir até lá pedir." Disse Lily, sorrindo contente pelo irmão finalmente ter aceitado seu namoro com Teddy.

"Mas que péssimo serviço esse hospital tem!" Reclamou o ruivo, indignado, e quando estava prestes a se levantar para buscar um café, outra pessoa entrou na cantina.

Era Victoire. E Lily prendeu a respiração, porque ela não parecia muito amigável.

"Você!" Ela exclamou e apontou para Lily. "Se você acha que é só me mandar uma carta meiguinha que ficará tudo bem, está muito enganada! Você e Teddy me enganaram esse tempo todo, me fizeram de idiota! Eu quero saber desde quando você estava o ajudando a me pôr chifres na cabeça!" Ela bateu a carta contra a mesa, fulminando Lily com o olhar.

A ruiva deixou o queixo cair.

"Victoire, eu já disse que não-"

"Hei! Não fale assim da minha irmã! Ela apenas se envolveu com Teddy depois que ele terminou tudo com você, Victoire!" James se meteu na discussão, parando ao lado da loira.

"Pois eu não acredito! Eles viviam trocando aquelas cartinhas, aposto como viviam flertando e combinando-"

"Por Merlin, mulher! Se você não conseguiu segurar seu noivo, não venha por a culpa na minha irmã! Esses seus ataques são insuportáveis, me admira que Teddy tenha te agüentado por tanto tempo!" Disse James, que odiava pessoas escandalosas, ou pelo menos mais escandalosas do que ele.

Victoire abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, olhando pasmada para James.

"Victoire, eu juro que antes do ano novo eu e Teddy não tínhamos nada, nós nunca iríamos te trair dessa maneira. Você conhece Teddy e você me conhece, sabe que não faríamos isso." Lily tentou amenizar a situação, levantando-se e tocando de leve o braço da loira.

Victoire suspirou e colocou as mãos no rosto, antes de se endireitar.

"Eu sei." Murmurou. "Lily, me desculpe por isso. Eu só estou... ainda tão abalada com o fim do noivado, é tão recente." Os olhos azuis dela marejaram, e Lily não soube dizer se deveria abraçá-la ou não.

"Você tem razão também, James." Ela se dirigiu ao outro ruivo. "Por mais que você seja o tipo de cara que não sabe nada sobre relacionamentos duradouros, foi provavelmente meus ciúmes e minha mania de achar que Teddy sempre faria tudo do jeito _que eu queria, sem reclamar, que me fez perdê-lo." Desabafou Victoire, e provavelmente estivera amargurando aquelas palavras há semanas._

"Você vai encontrar outra pessoa, Vic, e poderá fazer as coisas direito dessa vez, cada um respeitando os desejos e liberdades um do outro." Falou Lily, num tom reconfortante. James estava assentindo para as palavras da irmã, quando se deu conta do que Victoire havia falado.

"Espera, o que você quis dizer com _um cara que não sabe nada sobre relacionamentos duradouros? É claro que eu sei sobre-"_

"Ora, James, por favor, você nunca namora a mesma garota por mais de uma semana." Retrucou Victoire, dispensando o comentário do ruivo com um gesto de mão.

James olhou-a ultrajado e então olhou para Lily, em busca de socorro. Lily encolheu os ombros, sorrindo sem-graça.

"É a verdade, Jay."

"Você seria o último cara com quem alguma garota tentaria um relacionamento sério." Continuou Victoire. "Merlin, apenas uma louca se envolveria emocionalmente com você."

"Mas-"

"Lily, desculpe pela minha carta e meu chilique de novo. Não posso dizer que vou gostar de ver vocês dois juntos, por enquanto, ou que vou me sentir confortável com tudo isso tão logo, mas não vou mais incomodá-la, ou ficar no caminho de vocês dois." Disse a loira, sóbria.

Lily assentiu, e Victoire se virou para ir embora; James, contudo, seguiu-a, sem ao menos se despedir da irmã.

"Espere aí um momento! Você está dizendo que não se envolveria emocionalmente comigo?" Ele perguntou, balançando os braços ao lado da loira.

"Nem que você fosse o último bruxo da face da terra!" Ela exclamou, num ar arrogante, sumindo junto com James na curva do corredor.

Lily sentou-se de novo na cadeira, rindo dos dois. Achou ter notado algumas faíscas entre eles, mas então pensou estar ficando louca, então terminou seu café enquanto relia a carta de Teddy.

* * *

><p>Caro Theodore Lupin,<p>

Depois de muito pensar. E depois de muito refletir. E você sabe o quanto isso me deixa cansado. Eu resolvi que você não vale os meus esforços para matá-lo.

Isso, claro, se você... ahn... você... me dizer como conquistou Vic?

Não que eu queira algo com ela! Só... *frase riscada* Bem, você sabe. Ela é terrivelmente gost... geniosa, e disse que nunca se envolveria emocionalmente com alguém como eu.

Isso me deixou extremamente puto, se quer saber.

Ninguém desafia James Sirius Potter e sai impune. Então, se você me ajudar, eu não irei lançar nenhuma azaração em você quando estiver beijando a minha irmãzinha.

Mais calmo, porém ainda com vontade de socá-lo,

James Potter.

* * *

><p>Querido Teddy,<p>

Claro que está tudo bem com papai. Ele te adora! Depois da surpresa inicial achou ótimo nós dois juntos. Claro que ele resmungou algo sobre 'aumentar a carga horária do Teddy', e coisas do gênero, mas ainda assim. Ele gostou bem mais do que da vez em que eu levei Lorcan para passar o natal em casa, quando eu tinha dezesseis. Pobre rapaz. Até hoje culpam Jay, mas tenho certeza que foi o papai quem lançou aquela azaração que deixou Lorcan com hemorróidas por dias.

Ah, acho que não, Teddy. Jay apareceu no hospital ontem, e até me defendeu das acusações da Vic. Ela estava bem alterada, mas depois pediu desculpas. Acho que as coisas vão melhorar. Não sei se estou ficando louca, mas... nossa, é estranho dizer... rolou um clima entre eles. Dá para acreditar? Isso quando Vic gritou algo sobre 'nem que Jay fosse o último bruxo na face da terra', e sair a passos largos do hospital. Jay foi atrás, não sei o que aconteceu depois. E nem quero saber, sinceramente.

Olha, agora estou curiosa! Precisamos dar um jeito de embebedar tia Luna e mamãe! Elas falam tudo quando estão bêbadas, principalmente Luna. É uma ótima idéia! Malfoy e Weasley, chega a ser engraçado!

Claro, ninguém teve culpa. Na verdade, acho que a culpa foi toda sua, por ser tão ridiculamente perfeito, charmoso e cheiroso. Mas não vá lá ficar convencido, Sr. Lupin.

Completamente sua,

Lily Luna.

Ps.: Claro, Teddy, passe aqui e vamos juntos. Meu horário de almoço começa às 11h45min. (Muito bonito, Teddy Lupin, desenterrando histórias de quando eu era pequena quando não posso fazer o mesmo com você. Vou pedir para Andrômeda paraver aquele álbum de quando você era criança que ela diz ter...)

* * *

><p>Caro James,<p>

Fico extremamente feliz que você tenha conseguido pens... Parar de me odiar. De verdade. Já estava na hora, você sabe que é praticamente um irmão para mim.

Você quer conquistar a Victoire? CARA, VOCÊ TÁ AFIM DA VICTOIRE? Merlin, você sabe onde está se metendo? Tudo bem que o sangue veela a deixa um tanto quanto... Com boa aparência, mas ela é meio pirada às vezes.

De qualquer forma, nunca dê chocolates pra ela. Sério, uma vez eu dei uma caixa de chocolates suíços pra ela e até hoje tenho marcas do feitiço que ela lançou em mim, e não foi nada agradável. E do mesmo jeito que ela odeia chocolates, ama jóias. Ela tem milhares, e nem usa a maioria. Só gosta de... Ficar arrumando. É meio estranho, se você quer saber.

Esperando que a vontade de me socar passe quando você conseguir o que quer porque EU te ajudei,

Teddy Lupin.

* * *

><p>Querida Lily,<p>

Eu já sabia! Eu sabia que o seu pai estava pensando nisso quando me mandou para aquela missão de treinamento antes de ontem com os novatos. Sinceramente, eu achei que isso não ia afetar o trabalho!

Bem, de qualquer forma eu pelo menos não tive o mesmo destino que Lorcan. Digamos que eu estou muito feliz que seu pai não tenha lançado essa azaração em particular em mim, não parece ser das mais agradáveis.

A Victoire apareceu no hospital? Lily, eu não posso acreditar nisso. Espero que ela não tenha feito tumulto demais ou tenha causado problemas para você lá no hospital. Precisamos mesmo conversar no almoço de amanhã. E um clima entre James e Victoire? hahahaha, é sério? Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo. Seu irmão me mandou uma carta finalmente desistindo de ter minha cabeça numa bandeja de ouro e pedindo conselhos para conquistar a Victoire. Merlin, esse vai ser o tipo de coisa que eu vou gostar de ver. E acredite, Lily, nem eu quero saber.

Não posso prometer que vou me arriscar quanto à sua mãe, mas Luna já vai falar tudo com duas doses de Firewhisky, tenho certeza. Quem sabe não desvendamos esse mistério, huh?

É claro que a culpa é minha por ser tão irresistível e causar brigas familiares por causa disso, não é? Essa foi realmente engraçada, Lily.

Ansioso para lhe encontrar logo,

Seu Teddy.

P.s.: Tudo bem, vou escapar um pouco mais cedo e passar aí. (Ah, Lily, eu lhe proíbo de ver aquele álbum. Sério, você não quer ver aquilo. _Sério.)_

* * *

><p>Teddy esperou que Lily saísse do hospital para que fossem almoçar no restaurante com Luna e Ginny. Lily colocara na cabeça que precisava descobrir se Malfoy tivera um caso ou não com sua mãe na época em que os dois eram adolescentes. O jeito era embebedar tia Luna e fosse o que Merlin quisesse.<p>

Seus olhos foram atraídos pelo vermelho vivo e brilhante que eram os cabelos de Lily e sorriu, porque ela também sorria alegre enquanto se aproximava. Era sempre assim. Sempre que se viam depois de algumas horas separados, sorriam um para o outro como dois bobos apaixonados, mas Teddy não se importava e por ele seria dessa forma até que os dois estivessem velhinhos e sem muitos dentes para sorrirem daquela forma.

"Esperando há muito tempo, Teddy?" Ela perguntou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e dando um selinho leve no namorado.

"Não muito. O hospital foi expandido?" Perguntou, ao notar que o lugar parecia maior, assim como os jardins, onde alguns pacientes passeavam acompanhados por medibruxos.

"Foi sim. Colocaram uma nova ala para partos. Era costume, antes, os bebês nascerem em casa, tradição, você sabe, mas hoje em dia as pessoas preferem vir até o hospital. Eu até fui chamada para ajudar nessa nova área; por causa da crise de gripe de dragão, estão com falta de pessoal. E acho que estão pensando em construir outra casa ao lado, uma área especial para pessoas idosas, por isso aumentaram os jardins, é um alívio para os pacientes, poderem sair de dentro do hospital, respirar um pouco de ar puro..."

Lily continuou falando, enquanto eles seguiam para o restaurante que não era muito longe do St. Mungus. Teddy falou também sobre como estava indo seu trabalho como auror. Harry não pegava mais tão pesado com ele, então, aparentemente, havia aceitado ver sua filhinha caçula namorando a sério. Harry conseguia ser tão ou mais ciumento do que James, mesmo sendo muito mais sutil em suas táticas do que seu escandaloso filho mais velho.

"Esse lugar já foi mais simples." Comentou Lily, assim que entraram no Dragão Oriental. Teddy visualizou Ginny e Luna sentadas em uma mesa perto da parede, ao lado de uma ampla janela.

"É sempre assim. Eles fazem sucesso, aumentam o preço, expandem o lugar e a comida continua igual." Falou, depois riu e olhou para Lily com um sorriso enviesado. "Como o St. Mungus, com a diferença que no caso do hospital, o serviço continua igual."

"Mas o St. Mungus não aumentou os preços!" Exclamou Lily, indo em defesa de seu local de trabalho. Teddy sabia que ela estava fascinada por estar trabalhando no melhor hospital bruxo da Inglaterra. "Ou pelo menos não muito..."

Os dois foram para a mesa e cumprimentaram as duas mulheres.

"E para beber?" Perguntou um garçom que se aproximara.

"Firewhisky." Lily falou mais rápido do que todo mundo, e sorriu animada para Teddy. Ele riu, ciente de que a ruiva faria de tudo para arrancar a verdade sobre o antigo caso amoroso da mãe. E Luna tinha um fraco por Firewhisky.

Só minutos depois é que Teddy percebeu ter-se metido numa cilada. Aquelas três não paravam de falar nem para respirar, e ele boiava em todos os assuntos. Fez uma anotação mental para nunca mais reunir mais de duas mulheres numa mesma mesa.

Lily o cutucou em certo momento, fazendo um gesto em direção à Luna, que estava animada e corada pelo Firewhisky que estivera tomando desde o início do almoço. Ginny também estava corada, ambas relembrando os velhos tempos em Hogwarts – tópico iniciado sutilmente por Lily –, e Teddy observou divertido o brilho travesso nos olhos da namorada.

"Então, tia Luna, ouvi dizer que mamãe era bem namoradeira na época do colégio." Lily sorriu inocente. Ginny ficou vermelha e Luna assentiu, logo depois de beber mais um gole de Firewhisky.

"Oh, muitos. Quantos mesmo, Ginny?" Perguntou Luna, um tanto avoada. "Miguel Corner, Dean Thomas..."

"Não precisa ficar citando os nomes." Disse Ginny, ainda vermelha, e Lily achou tê-la visto beliscar a amiga para fazê-la parar de falar.

"Ai, Gi. Por que você me beliscou?" Perguntou Luna, passando a mão pelo braço. "Mas onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim, ah, essas vocês não vão acreditar: Draco Mal-"

"Luna Lovegood Scamander!" Exclamou Ginny, tocando um bolinho de abóbora no nariz da amiga. Luna piscou.

"Oh!" Ela falou, como se tivesse percebido seu erro, mas Lily e Teddy já estavam rindo, cochichando um com o outro.

"Mãe!" Lily exclamou mais alto. "Então é verdade? Você e o Malfoy?"

Ginny corou mais e olhou acusatória para Luna, mas esta já estava cutucando a comida, distraída.

"Lysander sempre fala que esses bolinhos fritos fazem mal para a saúde." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não sei de onde ele tira essas coisas."

Ginny suspirou.

"Jamais confirme essa história para o seu pai." Falou para a filha.

Lily abriu a boca para protestar, mas Teddy a interrompeu.

"Vou manter a boca dela calada, tia Gi. Não se preocupe." Falou e fez algumas cócegas na barriga da namorada ao vê-la mostrando-lhe a língua.

* * *

><p>Querido Teddy Bear,<p>

Eu estou até agora sem acreditar que mamãe realmente teve algo com o Malfoy na época em que estava em Hogwarts! É surreal demais. Acho que vou ficar traumatizada! Haha! Mas não posso negar que ela tem bom gosto. Quero dizer, Malfoy e papai são dois cinqüentões cheios de charme, imagine quando eram adolescentes? Ah, bem, acho que seria estranho se você concordasse comigo, eu começaria a suspeitar do meu próprio namorado.

Mas então, eu me esqueci de perguntar ontem, alguma nova carta do James? Algo sobre ele e Victoire? Acho que se os dois começarem um romance será ainda mais chocante do que quando contamos sobre o nosso. Até eu demoraria a me acostumar com uma coisa dessas.

Ah, Teddy, você nem imagina, hoje ajudei a realizar um parto! Foi tão lindo, acho que vou tentar entrar mais nessa área. Hoje foi só por falta de pessoal, devido à crise de gripe de dragão de que eu falei, não param de entrar novos enfermos. Ver aquela criancinha tão linda abrindo os olhos e chorando pela primeira vez me deixou tão emocionada, Teddy. Não pude deixar de imaginar um bebê com cabelos azuis e olhos verdes.

Ah, estou sendo precipitada, não é? Falando de filhos tão cedo. Foi só... lindo demais, Teddy.

Querendo que você passe no meu apartamento ainda hoje,

Lily Luna.

* * *

><p>Minha querida Lily,<p>

Eu também não consigo acreditar. E, Merlin, eu preferiria ter ficado em dúvida cruel pelo resto da minha vida, ou ao menos enquanto eu ainda trabalho no Departamento e vejo o Malfoy com regularidade. E, ah, claro, os dois são cinqüentões sonhos de consumo. Francamente, Lily Luna.

Carta de James não, mas ele passou aqui em casa ontem e fez mais algumas perguntas sobre Victoire. Ele está tentando descobrir um modo de fazê-la aceitar sair com ele. Se será chocante? Acho que dessa vez haverá algum enfarte na família. Pobre Bill, se James virar mesmo seu genro.

É mesmo, meu amor? Acho ótimo que esteja gostando tanto do seu trabalho e se aventurando em coisas novas. Diferente de mim, que estou afogado em relatórios e querendo queimar todos eles. Não precisa se preocupar, Lily, nós podemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa, até mesmo bebês com cabelos azul-turquesa e olhos verdes. Acho até que pude imaginar um assim também.

Lily, eu queria que você passasse no meu apartamento dessa vez. Tenho uma surpresa especial para você.

Louco por você,

Teddy Lupin.

* * *

><p>Albus,<p>

Desculpa a letra tremida, mas estou ansioso para contar a notícia a alguém. Por favor, mantenha isso em segredo por enquanto.

Vou pedir Lily em casamento. Hoje à noite. No terraço do meu prédio (que você usou uma vez para fazer um jantar romântico para aquela sua ex-namorada, lembra?).

Sim, eu sei exatamente o que você está pensando agora: que estou sendo precipitado demais. Mas, veja, Albus, eu já tenho trinta anos, conheço a sua irmã desde sempre e gosto dela exatamente do jeitinho que ela é, com seus defeitos e qualidades. Então pode tirar essa expressão chocada do rosto e começar a torcer para que ela diga 'sim'.

Nervoso além da conta,

Ted roendo-as-unhas Lupin.

* * *

><p>Querida Rose,<p>

Vou ir para o apartamento de Ted hoje. Já não nos vimos ontem e estou morta de saudades. Mas amanhã estarei livre sim, e aí poderemos fazer um programa de garotas. Estou louca para saber melhor sobre aquele seu caso com Scorpius Malfoy. Ele é um partidasso!

Melhor eu me apressar, Ted disse que tem uma surpresa e a pulseira que ele me deu não para de brilhar, está quase me deixando cega. Amanhã eu lhe conto sobre a tal surpresa (estou morrendo de curiosidade aqui).

Um grande beijo,

Lily Luna.

* * *

><p>Albus,<p>

Amigão... Ela disse 'sim'.

O Teddy-mais-feliz-do-mundo-Lupin.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

**Nota:** Escrita em parceria com a maryannharvelle . Te amo, sua linda.

**Nota2:** Não colocamos data porque, primeiro, ninguém iria ficar cuidando as datas e, segundo, acho que fica subentendido os dias se passando aos pouquinhos.

Esperamos que tenham gostado e que nos deixem reviews. Mil beijos,

Schaala e maryannharvelle .


End file.
